The king's son
by MorganaMordred99
Summary: What if Mordred was more than just a druid boy? What if he was Arthur's son? Rated T for violance and incest
1. Mordred

The king's son

Chapter 1: Mordred

I screamed in pain as the druid girl told me to push harder. I started to give up but I had to keep pushing. I pushed harder and harder until I heard a baby cry.

"It's a lovely baby boy." ,said the druid girl who was holding my baby in her arms. She handed the baby boy over to me and I smiled at my new son.

I stared into the boy's eyes and remembered what happened in the past 9 months. Those eyes. The same eyes that stared at me as I told him that I was carrying his bastard child. The same day that I was banished from Camelot until the baby is long gone. My smile vanished and because of that so did the baby's.

"What's his name?" ,I looked up at the druid girl. I handed her the baby and climbed off of the bed. I made my decision.

"But my lady…"

"Take care of him. Raise him as your own and treat him as if he was yours. I must go back to where I belong and I shall go alone." ,I said to the woman who was holding my son. The baby is better off here than in Camelot.

"Wait. You never told me his name." ,the druid asked before I could walk away and never return. I stared at my son for a moment. "Mordred. His name is Mordred." ,the druid girl smiled, "Well…Mordred is safe with me." ,I smiled than left never to return again. At least that's what I thought.

**Author's note:**

**Hey, sorry this chapter is short. The next one will be longer. I hope you liked it and can't wait for more. Please review the story if u liked it.**


	2. The beginning of the end

The king's son

Chapter 2: The beginning to the end

I walked into Camelot scared. I didn't know why Uncle sent me here. Aunt Marry told me how Camelot felt about my kind.

_Why are we here?_

He looked down at me, "No worries. I just have some unfinished business that I need to take care of. We will be out of here soon." ,He stopped at a stand where a man was selling goods.

"You have something for me?" ,uncle asked the man. He handed him a bag of unknown stuff. Uncle smelled it and looked pleased.

"I'm sorry." ,said the man and uncle's smiled faded away. Suddenly a bunch of guards started to come after us. Uncle grabbed my hand and ran the other direction than the guards chasing after us. I was scared that they were going to kill me.

_Emrys please their going to kill me. Emrys please I don't want to die._

"Here" ,said uncle as he pulled me another direction and we found the door to the outside of the citadel where we will be safe.

"Run!" ,shouted uncle as the guards started to surround him. I ran towards the door that was starting to close. I panicked and ran as fast as my feet can run. I felt a strong pain in my arm but I kept going. I made it on the other side then looked back over where my uncle was surrounded. That was the last time I saw him.

* * *

There were guards everywhere. I tried to find a way out of Camelot but there is none.

_Emrys please_

I tried to find Emrys hoping he will save me but he won't come. I almost gave up until I saw him on the other side of the citadel. He signaled me over so I ran as fast as I can hoping they won't catch me. I walked into the door Emrys lead me into. He grabbed my hand and lead me into a room where there were two girls laughing.

"Merlin don't you know how to knock?" ,said one of the girls. She stared at me and I suddenly felt a connection between me and her.

"Sorry but I got to get this boy into safety. There were guards out looking for him." ,Emrys said to them and they looked at each other trying to decide what to do.

"Quickly put him in here." ,said the girl that looks so familiar. She led us behind a curtain and closed it. I started to get weak and collapsed onto the floor where the last thing I heard was a knock at the door.


	3. Alone and Hurt

The king's son

Chapter 3: Alone and Hurt

It's been a couple days since the druid boy entered Camelot and Uther had guards at every corner of the castle. While Uther was trying to find the boy I kept him in my chambers behind a curtain. I only hope Uther doesn't succeed in the search.

"He's getting worse." ,I said to Merlin. Merlin has been helping me take care of the boy. I'm grateful he is as I couldn't possible do this on my own.

"I know." ,Merlin said. I started to get angry. If he knows then why isn't he doing anything?!

"Well then do something! We can't just sit here and let him die Merlin!" ,I shouted at Merlin. The boy began to stir from my yelling. I quickly ran to the boy with a sympathetic look on my face. I watched as the boy opened his eyes so he can see who has sat beside him. I gave him the sweetest smile I can give and he made a painful smile in return.

I don't know why but the boy seems awfully familiar. I feel a connection with him. Like nothing I ever felt before. I wish I knew his name but he won't tell me. Poor thing is probably frightened. My smile faded and so did the boy's.

"What's the boy's name?" ,I asked Merlin. He looked at me for a little. I could tell that he was not expecting me to ask such a question so I repeated it.

"I don't know. He won't say. Why you ask?" ,I look at him and wonder if I can trust him. He had been very loyal and he didn't tell anyone where the boy is.

"I don't know if it's just me but this boy is…special. He's not like any other child let alone person that I saw before. I feel something…like nothing I ever felt before…with anyone. I can't explain it." ,I look up at Merlin who is looking straight into my green eyes. He is thinking about what I said.

"I don't know what to say." ,he responded. A frown appeared on my face. I was hoping he will say that he felt it too and that I'm not alone. I guess it is just me.

* * *

I walked into Arthur's chambers. I don't know exactly why I'm there but I felt like this is where I'm supposed to be at this moment. I looked around but he was nowhere in sight until…

"Morgana?" ,I quickly turned around to face the prince of Camelot and my ex-lover. He looked at me with a confused look. I suddenly regretted ever stepping foot in his chambers but there is no turning back now.

"Arthur I…I…"

"Morgana it's okay. I actually want to speak with you about something." ,he hesitated. I know by the look on his face that this is something to be serious about. I put my serious look on my face and started to listen to what he wanted to say.

"It's about…Well it's…about us. I know that you're hurting and…"

"What?! I'm not hurting. I'm glad that you wanted to see other people." ,I said. I know it's a lie but I can't let him think that I can't be without him. I can't show weakness as I'm the king's ward and was going to be the future queen of Camelot if Arthur never wanted to stop seeing each other.

"Oh…then I'm glad you agree. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." ,He said thinking I was telling the truth. The air suddenly became tense, even more than it was before and so I left so to where I can get rid of the tears that I been trying to holding while in my ex-lover's chambers.


	4. Smuggling

The King's son

Chapter 4: Smuggling

I walked around the room where I saw them come in. At first I thought I just imagined it as there was no one in sight but here they are backs turned to me.

"Show yourself" ,I said to the person who was trying to smuggle the boy out of Camelot. They turned around when I saw Morgana looking up at me with sadness and a little bit of hope.

"Please Arthur. He's just a child." ,I looked around at the guards then at Morgana. I knew that I had no choice but to turn them in so I told the guards to take them and started heading to the throne room. I only hope my father can be forgiving.

* * *

"How can you do this to me!?" ,shouted my father at Morgana. All hop

e of him being forgiving is gone.

"He's just a boy!" ,Morgana shouted back at my father.

"Leave us" ,I just stayed there while all the guards left not paying any attention to my surroundings, "I said leave!" ,I finally snapped back to my senses then left the room leaving Morgana and father alone.

* * *

I walked in to my chambers to find Morgana sitting in a chair. I throw my sword onto the table obviously frustrated.

"You mean to tell me he really was behind the curtain when I checked your room?" ,I asked remembering when I checked her chambers a couple of days ago. She just nodded her head. I suddenly felt stupid for not believing she would hide the boy in the curtain. I walked to the window and looked down at the city I call home.

"I need your help."

"You're not getting me into this. It's too late the boy is to be executed tomorrow." ,I said without hesitation.

"If you won't do it for the boy, then do it for me." ,said Morgana. I looked at her with hesitation. She knew I would do anything for her even with something as dangerous as this.

"What's your plan?"

I and Morgana spent the rest of the day devising a plan to get the boy out of the walls of Camelot. I would do anything for Morgana and there was something about this boy that I can't really explain.

We started talking again after Merlin left. I luckily got him to help us with our plan even though he didn't seem up to it, let alone excited.

"You're sure this plan would work?" ,asked Morgana who looked lovely in her emerald green dress. The truth was I loved her but I couldn't tell her that. After all she didn't feel the same way…anymore.

"I'm sure. I promise I won't let them hurt the boy any more than they already did." ,I said which put a big, wide smile on Morgana's face.

"I sure hope your right."

* * *

I opened the door to the dungeons where the boy was. I found him in one of the cells and opened the bars with the key. He looked straight at me as I offered my hand towards him. I looked into his blue eyes that I noticed is a lot like mine. I know Morgana is hiding something from me but let it go. I felt a hand tough mine and then started to run straight out of the dungeons and in an underground cave that leads to the outside of Camelot. Once I got to the end I shouted Merlin's name but no one answered. I started to hear guards from the end of the tunnel and immediately pulled the boy behind me and took out my sword. Morgana cares for the boy and I promised I won't let anything bad happen to him.

"Merlin where were you!?" ,I asked my man servant as he walked up to the bars. He quickly hooks the grappling hook on one of the bars then started to pull. Finally it broke off and I quickly ran into the forest with the boy where I found several druids standing in the middle of a clearing.

"I appreciate you returning the boy to us." ,said the older man. I handed him the boy who looked back up at me with those blue eyes.

"You must tell no one it was I who brought the boy back to you."

"You have my word." ,the men started to turn away with the boy when it hit me.

"Wait! You didn't tell me your name. At least tell me your name." ,I said looking up at the boy who turned around at my voice. He looked at the man who said it was alright.

"My name is Mordred." ,said the boy or now I know is Mordred.

"Good luck, Mordred." ,I said to the boy who stared at me for a couple seconds then walked further into the forest where he can reunite with his people.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hey everybody sorry that it took so long to update. I thought of another story which I should be starting once I'm almost finished with this story. It might be a while until I update again but at least I will be updating. Please review as they are always appreciated and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
